Whistler
by skymaze
Summary: A mysterious girl seeks for Belphegor. What is the relationship they have and what are her intentions? "She's like the wind whistling through your hair, quick and silent that her victims don't even have time to scream…"
1. Prologue

**A/N: Just a prologue for now. Actual chapters up soon.  
>Please leave a review. :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Under the moon, hidden in darkness, a figure had a hand wrapped around the neck of another. Small cries for help came from the one cowering, but no one came to aid for around them were littered corpses amongst the foliage of trees.<p>

"You're an underling for the Varia, am I correct?" The figure who spoke had a female voice, and if that wasn't evident, even in the darkness, long locks of hair could be seen flowing freely in the wind.

The underling whimpered and nodded, gasping for breath. His eyes were wide and scared underneath his black shades. They were on a mission completely unrelated to her, but in the middle of it, she showed up and attacked all of them with the exception of him. Despite his struggles, he was rendered immobile.

"Good," the girl approved, loosening her grip slightly for the man to catch a few more breaths. "I want you to deliver a message for me, can you do that?" The grip tightened again and the man captive was quick to nod.

"Hurry back to them and deliver a message to one of the Varia, best be _Belphegor, _though," the girl hissed the name. Her bright green eyes sparkled, illuminated by the moon that was uncovered by the clouds above. "Tell them of what happened here and that Holiday Krest requests the blondie's presence at the crack of dawn in this forest, right here."

The girl released him and he fell to the ground in a heap, panting for breath.

"Make sure they show, because if they don't, I'll find you and kill you," she said with a warning glare. With those words said, she jumped and latched herself onto a tree branch and from there did a series of movements bringing her higher up before she disappeared from sight. The man below hurried to deliver the message.


	2. Game

**A/N: Here's the first chapter,** **I hope it's good. Please leave a review. ^_^**

* * *

><p>The unfortunate man had already composed himself before he reached Belphegor and delivered the message as told.<p>

"Oh?" Bel's interest was piqued. He lounged casually on a sofa in the Varia living room with the illusionist, Flan, standing nearby. Bel didn't want to move from his spot so he'd simply summoned the man from where he was. The prince doesn't go to anyone, they go to him.

"She wants to meet you in the forest at a certain point, which I can lead you to," the man offered slowly. He was mostly unwilling to show his face to the girl again, but if Belphegor happened to get lost or not make it to that specific point, he can be sure that girl would find him.

"What did she look like?" Bel asked.

The underling hesitated to recall the girl's appearance. "Really long flowing black hair…"

"Is it longer than the dumb captain's?" Flan quipped.

Bel didn't send a knife flying his way because he actually wanted an answer. "Well?"

"Her hair is longer," he confirmed. "She has bright green eyes…"

The information sounded vaguely familiar to Bel. He stiffened slightly.

"I couldn't see much though, it was very dark."

"Does she have a name?" Bel questioned.

The man jolted. "Ah yes, she said her name is Holiday Krest."

Bel frowned. The name was familiar, and he was sure he'd heard it somewhere before. He was on the verge of figuring it out, but something was stopping him from doing so. He had an idea in his mind, it was sure to confirm his suspicions.

"What did the bodies of the other's look like when she was done with them?" the prince asked.

"Well… they were all twisted at many different angles-"

"Was there any blood spilt?" Bel interrupted.

"No sir," the man replied, distinctly recalling the quick work of his men. "They were completely free of blood."

"She sounds like the opposite of you, Senpai," Flan droned from beside Bel. "You're the bloody one and she-"

Bel silenced him with four knives in a horizontal line that dug into the Frog's hat.

"Leave, I do not require your guidance," the prince snapped. "Go!"

The man bowed once and scurried away, not wanting to be skewered.

Bel had figured it out, who this _Holiday Krest _was, and he had a pretty good idea of what she wanted to do to him.

"Who is she, Bel-senpai?"

Bel completely forgot about his princely moral of not answering to anyone. "She is otherwise known as The Whistler, a freelance assassin."

"Whistler?" Flan mocked the name. "Where did she get that name from?"

"She's like the wind whistling through your hair, quick and silent that her victims don't even have time to scream…" Bel recalled from his childhood days. He remembered witnessing her in action and thinking those exact words.

"She really is the opposite of you, isn't she?" Flan said, quite serious this time. Bel only nodded and looked up at the ticking clock on the wall.

"Prince needs his beauty sleep," Bel simply said before getting up.

"Will you go tomorrow?" Flan asked. Bel nodded once as he walked down the corridor.

Flan couldn't help but think he was acting strangely. He wondered what was his relationship was with the girl. He dropped onto the couch and sighed, taking off his hat and began to pick out Bel's knives.

A few hours before sunrise, Bel was already up and in his Varia uniform - which was a great deal of surprise to Squalo who was always up early and had the hardest time waking Bel up. Bel, who didn't know Squalo was such an early riser, was surprised to find him in the kitchen.

Squalo was actually speechless for a few moments. "Hey! What are you doing up so early?"

"The prince could ask you the same question," Bel replied without skipping a beat. Princes don't get surprised.

"You're going somewhere aren't you?" Squalo swung his sword towards Bel accusingly.

"He is," a monotone voice put in. Heads turned and saw Flan dressed also in his Varia uniform.

"What are _you_ also doing up so early?" Squalo's voice was actually lower with surprise. "You two are the hardest people to wake up out of all of them!"

"I'm going to see who this Whistler is," Flan replied, taking out a bottle of milk from the fridge.

"No, you're not," Bel said, throwing his newly polished knives at Flan.

"THE WHISTLER?" Squalo screeched, sending most of the kitchen into vibration. "I'M GOING TOO! I NEED TO CHALLENGE HER!"

"She doesn't use a sword, idiot," Bel snickered.

"I think the stupid captain means that he wants to see if the girl can dodge his sword quickly enough to avoid being slashed to ribbons," Flan put in.

"Whatever," Bel gave in.

It turned out that the three were all going to go. And so they did. The three figures made their way into the forest, following the one who claimed to be sensitive to the wind and could place the location of the Whistler due to her movements.

A few minutes before dawn arrived, the three were in the clearing with a whole bunch of corpses.

"VOOOOOIIII!" Squalo swung around his sword and spun around, searching for the girl.

"She won't be here till the sun actually shows," Bel interrupted the long haired one.

"Very punctual, unlike you, senpai," Flan commented.

_Stab._

For a few seconds, the three waited. Then the sun finally showed the light of its rays and before Squalo could start searching again, in front of them Holiday was standing behind the barrier of corpses that were littered by her feet.

"Bel-chan, you showed," the girl cheered in a childish voice, but her frown didn't leave. Bel narrowed his eyes upon realising her fashion sense still hadn't changed. She still wore a white collared blouse and dark green pants that were neither shorts nor really pants. Instead they were these long shorts that made her look like she was waiting for a flood or something.

And she was still barefoot as he remembered.

"Ho-ll-ie," Bel drew out her nickname of the past.

"VOI! I CHALLENGE YOU!" Squalo interrupted. Hollie, the girl whom matched the appearance said by the underling, raised an eyebrow.

"That can wait," she said. She looked at Bel again, still with a forever frown on her face. But her eyes told another story, they glinted with anticipation.

"Bel-phe-gor…"

Bel was instantly on guard. He knew full well that if she were to lay a hand on him, he'd be as good as dead. It was because she was so quick to reach her victims that they had no time to scream before she performed one of her sixty six ways to kill bloodlessly.

"Let's play… a game."


	3. Killing

"A game?" Bel narrowed his eyes under his fringe. The girl in front of him was the one that got him into games. She knew this. Flan didn't.

"She's like you, se-"

"Ouch."

Flan picked out the knife Bel had sent flying into his head.

"I'm like you?" Hollie's eyes glinted with humour, having heard Flan's remark despite Bel's attempt as shutting him up. "It seems like neither of your friends here know about me, I'm upset by this, Bel-chan."

Bel grimaced at the endearing voice she used for his name, but supressed most of his emotions. He managed to speak in the same monotone as Flan when he replied to her.

"What game?"

"WHY ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT-"

Bel sent five knives in Squalo's direction, but Squalo batted them all away before they could hit. "VOI, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Shut…up…" Bel said with slight urgency in his voice. Hollie was more patient than he but he could feel it diminishing by the second.

"HEY YOU," Squalo yelled, addressing Hollie. Bel sighed. There was just no stopping him. Squalo jabbed his sword in Hollie's direction. "WILL YOU HAVE A MATCH WITH ME AFTER THIS?"

Hollie raised an eyebrow and eyed Squalo's sword. "You're a swordsman…" she murmured before her eyes revealed that she was motivated and enthusiastic about the offer. "I will," she said.

Happy with his answer, Squalo walked a few steps back and sat down by a tree where Flan was already.

"Let's play the game we often played as children, shall we?" Hollie suggested. "Our favourite."

What remained of Bel's smile disappeared as he recalled the day the game came to be.

"_Beeeeelllllll," a girl called._

_Bel stopped polishing his knives at the sound of her voice. He put his cloth down and brushed his white shirt free of any dust._

"_You can come in you know," he said to the closed door. When it opened, his only friend stepped in. Her black hair was longer than a normal girl of nine, reaching past her waist. She wore her typical white shirt similar to Bel's and her pants that were a little too short for her. She was the only peasant allowed into his parent's castle, soon to be his, as soon as he killed his brother._

"_I'm bored," the girl whined. Despite being a year older than him, she acted childishly, unlike Bel, who was more mature than most children._

"_I can't play with you, I have to kill my brother," Bel said, turning back to his knives._

_The girl puffed out her cheeks. "I want to play a game, Bel!"_

"_No," Bel replied, even knowing what was to come. He stiffened when Hollie spun his chair around so he was facing her. The green eyes meant business. They sparkled. Bel didn't have anywhere to run, and before he could even devise a plan, Hollie grabbed Bel's neck and pulled him to her. Then she began to kiss him. _

"_Okay..." Bel managed to say between the never ending attacks of kisses. "We'll play a game!"_

_The kissing ceased and a smug smile took over Hollie's mouth before she jumped off him. She smirked. Kissing never failed to get her what she wanted._

"_But…instead of playing one, can we make one up instead?" Bel suggested, wiping his mouth. "I still need to kill my brother."_

_Hollie, knowing how important killing his own twin brother was to Bel, reluctantly agreed. And knowing this, she smiled, having thought of something. "Let's call it the _Killing._"_

"_Why?" Bel was curious._

"_Well…" Hollie was a genius herself, when she wasn't being childish. "I want you to kill your brother so you can spend more time with me, so let's create a game…"_

_Bel had already thought of the rest of the sentence. "To play where a death is inevitable…"_

Bel's smile grew slowly, till it became his trademark grin once again. It was the memory of his brother's death that made him smile. And it was partially thanks to that game, that Bel overwhelmed his brother. Poison playing another part. And his skill and determination being the one finishing him off.

That was till he somehow revived – but Xanxus had dealt with him.

"Remember the rules?" Hollie asked in a voice that made her sound bored. It would have been convincing if her eyes didn't show otherwise. Emotions being so visible… it was a reason why Bel hid his eyes. That way, no one could read him as easily as peasants do on a daily basis. Another reason was because no peasant was worthy of seeing his princely eyes.

"I changed them around a little, though," Hollie said, twirling some strands of her hair with her finger. "And I thought the name of the game was too tacky so I changed it too."

"Care to fill me in, then?" Bel said.

"No, not really," Hollie replied. Bel was hardly surprised. She never played fair – not as a child, not now. So he thought to himself, why should he play fair? He wouldn't abide by any of the rules if she wasn't going to tell him of the new ones.

The game was probably going to turn out as a bloody brawl. Or not bloody – depending on which side gains the advantage.

"Before we begin the game, I want to know what your objective is," Bel said. "Otherwise – your prize that you wish for if I were to lose."

"Your death," she replied with a shrug. She pocketed her hands. "But also to take your place in the Varia, I suppose."

"WHAT?"

"Captain long hair can't remain silent for long…" Flan remarked to himself.

"YOU CAN'T JUST KILL A MEMBER AND TAKE THEIR PLACE, THAT'S JUST-"

Squalo paused long enough to swat away Bel's knives. "STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME."

"Shut up, this isn't your fight," Bel said before turning back to Hollie. "I agree to your terms, shishi..."

Hollie's eyes narrowed upon hearing her opponent's laugh. She told herself not to get distracted, and to be alert for any traps Bel may set. His laugh usually meant something was funny, but since nothing really was funny in this situation – he was plotting.

"But I have my own terms too," Bel said. The sun shone its morning rays across the forest, illuminating everything within. A flock of birds flew above them, cracking the silence with their chirps. What followed was a strong wind. Bel didn't bother tilting his head so the wind wouldn't blow his fringe away.

Thus, part of his fringe was blown aside, revealing a hollow right eye, visible for all to see. "I want your eye."


	4. Stalemate

For Flan and Squalo who were sitting behind Bel and couldn't see that his eye was hollow, they were ignorant and confused to what was going on. But they didn't speak, Flan just kept being a quiet spectator and Squalo was also doing his best to remain silent.

The cold wind settled again and Bel's blonde fringe returned to being a curtain over his eyes. Rasiel had the same hair-cut, because it was a princely hair-cut, and their parents wanted them to keep looking the same. But he would occasionally brush his fringe away whereas Bel could not, to keep his imperfection concealed.

"Oh yes, what a memento…" Hollie said, beginning to show first signs of a smile in years that have passed by. "But you know even if it were possible you'd defeat me, you can't simply put my eye in yours and expect it to work, Bel-chan."

As a genius, Bel already knew this but didn't answer to her taunts. He simply wanted to do to her what she'd done to him. His hands picked out an array of knives from his coat, arranged in such a manner between his fingers that it looked like he was wielding a silver fan.

"Impatient," Hollie commented, but took her hands out of her pockets. "Well, let's begin the game now."

Without letting another second pass by, Bel threw his knives into the air in front of him, where Hollie's figure had disappeared. Knowing that she had probably already crossed the sea of corpses separating them, Bel jumped back and threw knives into the air above him before running forward and throwing more knives into the air where he had just stood.

He couldn't see her for her speed was too great, and she was probably playing with him again, but he wasn't to be outdone. Going with his instincts, he ducked and jabbed a single knife into the air above his head.

A small ripping sound was heard before a Hollies voice came from above him.

"Ouch, Bel-chan, that hurt."

The spectators were opened mouthed above witnessing what seemed to be a random flurry of knife throwing before Bel's knife in the air had slashed across the stomach of Hollie before she landed right beside Bel's right. Blood seeped through her torn white shirt, staining the material.

"Your reflexes and instincts have improved," the girl said to Bel who was immobile. They appeared to be simply two friends standing side by side chatting by the looks of things. That is, if it weren't for the knives in Bel's hand and the blood on Hollie's shirt.

While Hollie was smiling as she fixed her shirt as if she didn't have another care in the world, Bel grabbed the hair of a nearby Varia underling and swung it at Hollie before running off, and throwing knives in what appeared to be in a random pattern but was actually setting wires in the space between him and Hollie.

Knives dug into the trunks of trees and into the ground. Hollie dropped the corpse she was hugging with a surprised look in her eyes before looking around at the knives where they had sunk into their targets.

"Where are you aiming?" she was curious.

"Doesn't she know about Bel's wires?" Flan asked Squalo who was staring intently at the battlefield.

Squalo half shouted, half said, "How should I know?"

The spectators turned back to the two battling it out. Bel had adapted wires into his weaponry ever since Hollie had defeated him and gauged his eye out at a stupid quarrel – which he still believed was stupid – which also happened to be the very reason Hollie got pissed at him. But he didn't know that.

"Shishishi," Bel tittered to himself as he sent knives in the direction of Hollie, in the few spaces in between the many wires he'd set up. Hollie was quick to see the flashes of silver, and picked up the poor corpse again by their hair and used it as a shield. Five knives dug its way into the corpse's chest where dark blood spurted from within.

Hollie dropped the corpse before more blood could stain her. She tossed it away and grimaced at the stench of blood polluting the air, mixing its dead scent with her own body's fresh blood. She hated seeing blood, which was why she preferred to do things bloodlessly.

She groaned upon realising that she could have easily dodged the knives with her speed but as too lazy to do so. Now karma decided to kick in and she had to deal with blood. She took a few steps away from the body and looked up at Bel who was taking the time to send more knives into tree's and the ground. Her mouth widened slightly.

Bel's wires had become so many that they had almost become a fabric, so close together with the smallest of gaps in between the laced snare. But it was still lethal enough that if a person was to even walk into it, they'd be slashed into so many pieces that they'd resemble sushi – a dish he liked. He grinned, feeling proud of himself for upgrading his wire the night before this battle taking place. His old wire could only cut into flesh – whereas this one was much more reliable.

"Is this like stalemate?" Flan asked Squalo who was blatantly ignoring him.

The game itself was already stalemate before it had even begun. It was never intended to be played between two people like so.

Hollie – incredibly fast but weak when it came to physical combat, reliant on her ability to find a target's weak points.

Bel – hardly able to dodge her but able to fight her off with his knives, making Hollie only have the time to dodge and not get close to him. When the battle had just begun, she could have defeated him when he wasn't serious.

Bel knew this, which was why he was suspicious of her and her intentions. She had something in mind; it was obvious to everyone with her statement of rule change in this _game_ they kept saying they were playing.

Bel picked out a knife as Hollie began to casually stroll around the tree's to reach him. He didn't like to do this to himself, but he would have a better chance at winning if his inner genius was awakened by the blood that runs in his own veins – a blood that he and his brother shared.

Bel jabbed his left thumb till blood began to spurt out and run down his fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please, tell me what you think because I've never been really good at quick, action-y scenes. Also, should this be raised to M? P:  
>And, thanks for the awesome reviews. oAo<br>&& Even though my updates are still day to day - never expect it to always be like this. -_-;**


	5. Frenzy

Flan shivered. "Uh… I think Bel-senpai is getting serious," he said to himself, crossing his arms over his raised knees. He remained in his crouching position beside Squalo, whose arm was twitching with the anticipation of fighting the Whistler. As well as the annoyance at her arrogance – as if it was easy to join the Varia.

Bel's blonde head was thrown back and his face-splitting grin was plastered onto his face again. He giggled to himself as he clutched his head. The scent of his blood, his brother's blood, wafted up his nose – sending him into frenzy.

He lowered his head and turned just in time to throw his arm up as a guard against the Whistler whom had already reached him and had leapt with her arms outstretched. Her hands got caught on Bel's arms and her face was inches away from his before she was thrust back, heel's digging into the earth.

Bel slowly licked his bleeding thumb, in a cat like manner. "You breached the perimeter twice already, you've got one more chance!" he said in song.

"Eh?" Flan had no idea what they were talking about. Perhaps it was the rule of the game they were playing – but those rules were only known to the players at the stage.

"I hit a pressure point, why aren't you screaming?" the Whistlers hair blew around her and onto her face. Well, the pressure point was only supposed to make him immobile, not really be painful – but it hadn't worked anyway.

"Shishi," Bel snickered and pulled out a hidden knife in his sleeve. It had served as a shield. He held it in the air for a moment before throwing it in Hollie's direction. She dodged it in the same manner Hibari did, and Bel recognised it. Moving so quickly away from the knife and reverting to her original spot so it appeared that the knife had gone through her.

"Nice timing," Bel said playfully, giving his friend false satisfaction. He raised his arms above his head and knives went up, following the direction of Bel's hand movements.

"Eh? It looks like its Bel-senpai's final and best attack," Flan said.

"No, it's different," Squalo said, looking at Bel's stance. "His posture is different."

Hollie heard them, and she thought as much. She knew Bel wouldn't use an attack on her that she'd already seen before. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the blonde boy only meters away from her. Despite her taunts and movements against him, she had a completely different goal in mind than the one she led him to think.

And as well as that, it may have seemed like she was an open book and easy to read, the emotions she had shown Bel was what a normal person would react. Not her own reactions.

Otherwise, he would have known something was up. Now – if only she could get close enough… without dying.

She was ready as soon as Bel uttered his concluding words. "Bye-bii~"

All knives hovering above her flew towards her from all possible angles but up. She jumped up and landed at the small circle the knives had formed under her feat, she landed on them in the dead centre and jumped towards Bel, expecting the knives to simply fall to the ground.

Bel grinned and moved his hands slightly back towards him. The Whistler turned and saw the knives pick themselves off the ground and fly towards her again. Being so close, she could only hold her hands out in front of her before the colossal number of knives dug themselves into her.

Her blood splattered in all directions, landing as decoration on the corpses below her feet and also on Bel's shirt.

"Shishi," Bel snickered, but he wasn't done yet. He knew that the legendary Whistler wasn't going to go down easy. His right hand shot to the right, pulling the wires attached to the knives, sending half of the knives deeper into her flesh.

Cuts appeared all over Hollie's face and body, and her white shirt was already soaked red, but her mouth remained in a stubborn line. She raised her arms weakly to her chest, crossing them to look like an x.

"Hm?"

Her back was on Bel so he couldn't see what she was doing. In a few moments, all his wires had been cut. In a few extra moments, his knives joined the scattered pieces of wire on the ground. Bel didn't make a move, for he was curious to see what Hollie would do next.

"What will you do now?" he smiled, walking over to her.

Hollie had pulled out all the knives that had sunk into her body at her usual extraordinary speed and cut all the wires while she was at it.

With one of Bel's knives in hand, she tore at the cuffs of a sleeve of her pants and quickly bandaged twice around her bleeding torso. She could feel Bel's teasing smile by her right shoulder. He was clearly waiting for her to collapse. His breath was slightly rasped on her skin, she stiffened from how close she was to him.

They remained in that position for a few seconds – The Whistler bloody and back facing the prince and The Ripper standing behind her in a position that could look like a hug from behind.

Hollie looked down and saw that the blood from Bel's thumb had ceased. She smiled softly to herself, and Bel, standing so close to her, could see the slight raise in her lips.

"What are you smiling about when you're about to have your eye gauged out, hm?"

"BAH, looks like I can't match her after all!" Squalo sunk down the trunk on the tree and sat beside Flan, awaiting Bel to finish her off.

"You can take my eye, but let me tell you something first…"

Bel kept a hand on her shoulder and walked his way in front of her. "You sure you won't die of blood loss first?" He poked Hollie's stomach, staining his finger with red.

"I'm sure," she replied simply, raising her head to look at Bel. "Listen to me… that day when I took your eye… it wasn't entirely my doing."

Bel's hand dropped from her shoulder and he took a step back, promptly whipping out a knife and pointing it at Hollie's green orbs. "What are you saying?"

"That day, when you finally managed to kill your brother according to the game…" Hollie began.

* * *

><p><p>

** **


	6. Poisons

Younger Bel adjusted the white collar of his shirt and grinned to himself. "Today's the day, the day I'll finally win that game," he grinned, walking out the front door of his mansion and into the front yard to wait for Rasiel, to show up along with their spectator, Hollie.

Little did he know that Hollie was in the backyard with Rasiel.

"What do you want?" she snapped and crossed her arms. The elder counterpart of Bel wore a black shirt and was wobbling ever so slightly.

"You play fair, right?" he asked, taking a few steps closer to the younger girl with long black hair. Hollie took a step back and frowned.

"So?" she asked, childishly.

"So…you see, Belphegor put something in my drink this morning," Rasiel smiled, patting his stomach. "It's quite unfair, don't you think?"

"…"

Not used to receiving no answer, Rasiel immediately grew impatient. He pulled out one of his own knives and threw it towards Hollie.

"What are you trying to do?" she demanded, looking at the shiny knife she had caught before it sunk into her chest.

"You don't believe I'd let Bel get away with it, right?" Rasiel grinned, slowly drawing Hollie into his trap. She was no Whistler back then and was a only a peasant, incredibly easy to deceive. He had no idea why his brother put up with her, but that matter wasn't concerning to him, for he had things on his mind and a plan up his sleeve.

"Pfft, of course you wouldn't, the sneaky jerk you are, you probably did something to him didn't you?" she pointed the knife towards Rasiel with a glare. "You did, I'm right, aren't I?"

Rasiel burst into laughter, sticking his tongue out with glee that she'd asked him he was so eager to answer. "Deadly poison I made myself! He'll die in…" he looked at the huge clock that hung outside his castle. "Exactly twenty seven minutes and forty seconds!"

The information sunk in. "No!" Hollie looked at the ticking clock desperately. "You cheat, give me the antidote!"

"Who says there's an antidote?" Rasiel grinned.

Hollie was left silent and her small hand unravelled, the knife she held fell onto the grass.

"Don't drop that if you want to help Bel-chan!" Rasiel chuckled. He was practically jumping with excitement. "You need to draw blood from an eye of his if you want to help him, that way the poisoned blood there will leak out and save him!"

Hollie shook her head defiantly at his words. "You're lying," she managed to choke out.

"Who knows?" Rasiel chirped, walking back into the castle, heading towards the front yard. "A genius like me wouldn't go down to a half-genius like him; you know that, now you must decide what you want to do! I'll be going off to kill him now and even if I don't succeed, he'll die by poison anyway and you'll have to live knowing you were the one that let him die!"

With those words, Rasiel disappeared into the castle, cackling. He wasn't going to go as far as to say she needed his brother's blood from his heart – that way she'd never do it. Instead, an eye was good. He smiled at walked towards the front door.

In the front yard, Bel was completely unaware of anything. But he was suspicious; Hollie was late a lot to other things but never late whenever he told her he was going to kill his brother. Just as he thought that, his brother opened the door and pointed his own array of knives at him.

"Where is Holiday?" Bel snapped, already throwing knives at his brother as he dodged the ones his brother threw.

"Who knows?"

More knives threw in the two's direction and both managed to dodge the sets. Bel's former grin disappeared and became a frown. His jaw set and he pulled out many more knives.

"Tell me." He threw the knives and ran back a bit. Hollie still wasn't showing. "If you did anything to her, you _will_ pay." Bel said just loud enough for Rasiel to hear. The fight went on like that with Rasiel bursting with laughter and Bel incredibly pissed off and worried about Hollie.

That was till the tables turned when the poison Bel gave Rasiel started to have its effects. Bel grinned and pointed numerous knives at his faltering brother.

"Bye, bye!"

Rasiel toppled before knives even reached him and he fell gasping for breath. Bel's grin grew wide as he walked up towards his brother, backing him against the wall.

Five minutes passed by and in that time, Bel had left many slashes across his brother's shirt – managing to even dye the black, red. He knew he would have left scars if he remained alive. He'd won, he jabbed one final knife into his brother's chest before he stood up in victory.

"I won," he exclaimed.

_Rustle._

He spun around towards the bush where the noise had come and pulled out another knife. "Who's there?"

"Heh…" a familiar female voice came from the bush and Hollie stepped out with leaves in her hair. Bel relaxed and was about to ask her something before he saw one of his brother's knives in her hand.

"What are you holding?" he said as she advanced with her face expressionless. Seeing that he couldn't read her, made him tense even more. His eyes were fixated on the single knife in her hand.

"Please don't resist, Bel," she said, holding the knife in the air, pointed at his face – or rather his bright eye that was left uncovered by his fringe. She was already at an arm's length away from him. "If you don't, you'll die."

Bel was quick to realise that the Hollie he knew was no longer there.

"What are you saying?" Bel snickered. _So his only friend had turned against him too. Figures, he never could keep a companion for too long._ "I'm not going to die."

"Look, I've got to do this! I'm not taking any chances!" she shouted, and without any further warning, she leaped at Bel and dug the knife into his right eye. Blood spurted everywhere and Bel screamed in pain for the first time.

"That's what happened… and I suppose Rasiel managed to crawl away in that time…" Hollie finished. She looked up at Bel's expressionless face. "Say something?" she pleaded, knowing she was deserving of his silence. She hadn't gotten over it though so many years had passed. She was so easily deceived by Rasiel back then. That's why she vowed to become stronger and to set herself a goal to let the whole world that she wasn't to be pushed around. That was how she became the girl was today, the _Whistler._

"Hm…"

She looked up at Bel and was shocked to see him grinning widely. "Can I ask you a question, Hol-li-e?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Huh.. yeah.. nothing much to say about this chapter. Review?**


	7. Survived

**A/N: I didn't want to upload this... because I don't like it and wanted to edit it. But then, I've never gone so long without uploading and I couldn't be bothered anymore so I was like _screw this _and here it is. This is the last official chapter, but since I had a prologue - there will be an epilogue after this. Thanks for your support, people.**

* * *

><p>Hollie looked curiously at Bel with a slight nod. She wondered what he could possibly be thinking. The way he said her name was exceedingly teasing and foreboding, so she prepared herself for the worst.<p>

Bel grinned. "Why did you save me back then, _Hollie?"_ he asked.

The question was surprisingly easy to answer. "Because I didn't want you to die," she said, but Bel noticed she avoided his gaze so he crouched down to make eye contact when her own bangs flopped into her eyes.

"But why did you do that to me even if there was a chance my brother was bluffing and I'd remain living?" Bel saw the girl's eyes narrow.

"You didn't think I'd be so foolish to believe that you wanted to take my place – you came here for another reason, now why don't you tell the prince?" he went on, just going by princely instinct since he wasn't 100% sure he was right about his second statement.

He stood back up and crossed his arms smugly when her eyes widened in surprise. She glared at him and crossed her own arms across her bloody chest.

"Because you were a close friend and without you, I'd get bored," she said.

Bel frowned. "Stop lying."

"Well what do you want me to say!" Hollie snapped, eyes flashing.

"The truth, because you're not saying it," Bel replied. He didn't know what this _truth_ was, but he knew she wasn't saying it. It was easy to see in her eyes that they hid a secret, perhaps one she'd been keeping for a long time.

Hollie's mouth tightened in a straight line and she looked back up at Bel's grinning face. She frowned momentarily before she suddenly reached forward and pushed Bel's bangs up from his face, startling him. And without another word, she launched herself at him, tackling him to the ground and pinning his wrists to the floor with her hands.

Just taking one look at Bel's surprised expression reminded her of the time she used to ambush him as a child, and soon enough all the emotions she'd been keeping in check for so long came rushing.

Both tears from her eyes and blood from her chest dripped onto Bel's shirt, but neither noticed. Even with her vision occasionally swimming, she could make out his grinning face.

She wanted to slap that stupid grin right off.

So she did.

And then she slapped him again before he could retaliate. She threw insults for good measure. "You idiot, you moron, you self-centred bastard!" and with those insults over with, she bent down and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. His mouth didn't respond from pure shock at her outburst, but she kept kissing him. It was like through the kiss, all unanswered questions were answered.

Soon she broke apart and wiped her eyes.

"You're childish side has come out again, Hollie," Bel said with another grin.

Hollie frowned and slapped him again. "Idiot!" she cried, pushing herself up. Bel got up as well.

"You like the prince, don't you?" Bel asked, still with the infuriating grin on his face. Hollie's fists clenched and she didn't answer. "You liked me from the beginning, that's why you kissed me back then too," he kept saying, the simple kiss having revealed many more answers.

"And you took my eye out to prevent me from dying, because that'll hurt you as well, and you came here today pretending like you wanted to win the game to take my place when you wanted a different reward as the winner, but you lost."

Bel reached forward and took Hollie's chin in his hand, making her look at him. "As the winner, I demand my reward," he said, leaning forward. Hollie stiffened, but he didn't kiss her – instead, he whispered something into her ear.

She composed herself and nodded as Bel looked at her for her answer. Bel smiled, content, and moved fixed his hair and tiara back into place.

"!"

Hollie jumped back, utterly freaked out by Squalo's sudden booming voice. He was charging right towards them with the green haired one walking behind him.

"I don't care about your relationship, I want my bloody match!" he shouted, jabbing a sword in Hollie's direction. "AND SURVIVING BELPHEGOR IS IMPRESSIVE, HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN THE VARIA?"

"Long hair captain, she needs to know seven languages to join," Flan put in.

"VOI! WHO'S THE CAPTAIN HERE?"

Flan sighed and jabbed a finger at Squalo.

"Good!" Squalo said in his normal, loud, speaking voice. "AND-"

Squalo cut short when he saw Hollie had sat down, cross-legged and everything.

"Can I recover first?" she said with a small yawn. "And I'm tired…"

"BUT THE MATCH-"

"Hey, if I really can join the Varia, then I can have a match with you anything, right?" Hollie looked at Squalo with a small smile.

Squalo gritted his teeth.

"The prince is going back with his girlfriend," Bel suddenly announced, taking Hollie by the hand, pulling her up to her feet.

"_Ooh_, Bel-senpai has a girl-"

"Shut up," Bel said, throwing a series of knives into Flan's hat. Flan began to pick the knives out of his stupid big hat and by the time he looked up, Bel and Hollie had already begun to hop from one tree to another before disappearing from sight, leaving a small trail of blood behind them.

"Hey, captain," Flan said, looking at the back of Squalo. "What should we-"

"HOW DARE THE BRATS IGNORE ME," Squalo bellowed, turning around whilst swinging his sword around. Without another word, he began to chase after the couple.

"…" Flan was officially ditched.

He sighed as he looked around at the carnage around him. Trees had become cactuses with Bel's knives, last night's corpses had begun to rot around the place, wires were everywhere just poised to cut through an unaware passer-by, blood filled the air.

And Flan had the awesome job of cleaning up.


	8. Epilogue

In the end Flan decided to be lazy and instead of properly cleaning up, he just cast an illusion over the forest, making all the blood and corpses disappear. If someone wondered into his area and tripped over a body, it was their own fault.

As for Hollie, she was recovering in Bel's room with the prince with her and Squalo was apparently off to see Xanxus about recruiting Hollie since the Gola Mosca was trashed epically by Hibari.

A few days later, Hollie recovered completely and Squalo was quick to demand a match. So all members of the Varia, including Xanxus whom went to watch the match in the forest where Flan had discreetly directed them all somewhere a little further from the earlier fight.

Xanxus wanted to see how good Hollie was for his own eyes. But to everyone's surprise, Squalo only wanted Hollie to dodge his attacks. After an hour it became apparent to everyone that he couldn't scratch her due to her speed so they all went back to the mansion.

Later that day, Hollie joined Bel in his room and the two chatted about how much of a bastard Rasiel was. Before they were even five minutes into their conversation, Lussuria flounced in and declared they were going to have a party because Xanxus had accepted her as Varia's official cloud guardian.

And so the Varia partied that night - Varia style. How they party, is entirely up to you.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's short because it's an epilogue. :P  
>Whistler has officially finished, I hope you all enjoyed it like how I enjoyed writing it. Please don't forget to leave a final review.<br>See you in my other fan fics. Bye~**

Complete 22/01/2012


End file.
